The ZCI
by Tigerluv and Pgpenguin
Summary: The ZCI or zodiac crime institute is the best police force in Japan. Like any major police force it has secret agents. The top 13 agents all have the power to turn into an animal of the zodiac (plus the cat) by will. They all use their animal forms to their advantage when going undercover. There are many teams but the best is probably the most unlikely. The dog, the cat and the rat


**Ok so this idea came to me when I was just about to go to sleep and I had to get out of bed to write it down. I am soooooo tired! *-* In this fic Kyo and Yuki are friends. They get annoyed with each other sometimes but they are FRIENDS. A bit of OCCness but their personalities are more or less the same. I don't use the story line of FB in this but I use the characters.**

**Description: the ZCI or Zodiac Crime Institute is the most efficient police force in Japan. Like any major police force it has secret agents. The top 13 agents all have the power to turn into an animal of the zodiac (plus the cat) by will. They all use their animal forms to their advantage when going undercover. These agents are all in teams but the best team is probably the most unlikely. The dog, the cat and the rat.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters apart from any minor OCs.**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

Shigure sat at his desk sorting the files of a particularly gruesome murder case. The Burly case. Named because the victims were the Burly family. He was glad this guy was locked up. He was plain creepy. He remembered catching him with his partners, Kyo and Yuki. It turned out he had a soft spot for dogs so Shigure distracted him while Yuki and Kyo snuck up behind him and swiftly knocked him out. It was pretty easy considering he was supposed to be a super hard mass murderer. Well that's why they're the best team in the ZCI.

What's that? How did Shigure distract him? By turning into a dog of course. Oh don't act so surprised! All 13 of the ZCI's secret agents can turn into animals. Pacifically the animals of the zodiac. Don't ask me how. There are rumours going round that their family was cursed and when the curse was lifted they were left with these amazing powers. But we can't believe rumours can we? Yes they are all related. Let me tell you about them.

First of all there is the team of Hiro and Kisa. They are the youngest at 16 years of age. They don't do many cases and are still in training but they are smart and cunning and will one day make great secret agents. Hiro is the ram and Kisa is the tiger. They work really well together and if you ask me I think there is something going on between them! *wink wink nudge nudge*

Next is the team of Rin and Kureno. Rin is the horse and Kureno is the rooster. Rin has trust issues and cannot trust anyone but Kureno. Kureno is quiet and keeps to himself a lot. These two also make a good team and are both age 20. **(AN I haven't read the manga so I based these two on fan fictions I've read. Just bare with me.)**

Then there is Hatori, Ayame and Ritsu. Hatori is the dragon, although when he changes he looks more like a sea horse for some reason. He is the most mature of the group and one of the oldest, at 30. As well as being an agent he is also the head doctor of the ZCI and tends to the sick and injured. Ayame is the snake and nowhere near mature. He is overly confident and believes he is the best at everything. He looks up to Hatori, even though they are the same age, and will listen to no one other than him. Ritsu is the monkey and is 20 years of age. The only reason he is in this team is because he doesn't feel safe with anyone but Ayame. He has the least amount of confidence a person could ever have and he apologises repeatedly for the smallest of things and sometimes things that aren't even his fault. He someday wants to be as confident as Ayame. Like that will ever happen. Despite the age difference, whether actual or how they act, they work well as a team.

Next we have Hatsuharu (or Haru for short), Momiji and Kagura. Haru is the cow and is 19 years old. His mood swings very easily. One minute he will be his kind, gentle white side and the next he will be his stubborn, hot headed, blinded with rage black side. Believe me you don't want to be stuck with that! Momiji is the rabbit and he certainly lives up to that name. He has endless amounts of energy and acts like a cute little kid even though he is the same age as Haru. He can get upset easily but don't be fooled by his fake tears attack. That's his secret weapon. Kagura is the boar and she certainly acts like one. I'd hate to be one of the bad guys she's fighting. She is absolutely crazy about Kyo and shows her love in her own special way. Ouch. She would have been in his team if it wasn't for the restraining order. She is the oldest of the group at 21.

And that brings us to the best team in the ZCI. You've already met Shigure and know his animal. He is no more mature than Ayame but when things get serious he can be. He used to be in Ayame's team but the two together get on a bit too well if you get what I mean. You don't want to know the details. Any way Akito, the head of the ZCI, got fed up with it and put him with Kyo and Yuki. He wasn't happy about it and threw a big tantrum. He can be a bit too melodramatic sometimes. He loves playing tricks on people and teasing them especially his secretary, Min (or Min-Chan as he liked to call her). **(AN is that his publisher's name?) **He is in charge of all things technical when on missions. Yuki is the rat and like the rat he is very sneaky and cunning. Whatever the situation he remains calm and he almost always has a blank expression on his face apart from when things get really serious. He is the brains of the operation and works out the most efficient way of dealing with the enemy. He is 20 years old and is the favourite of the agents by many of the girls that work for the ZCI. Some have even formed a 'prince' Yuki fan club. It's just creepy if you ask me. You can see why they call him a prince though. He's sweet and kind but they only see that side of him. They don't see him when he's fighting. And finally, Kyo is the cat. I don't know why there's a cat so don't even ask me. Maybe it's something to do with that old folk legend? I don't know. Anyway he is the same age as Yuki and can be angered very easily but he can be sweet when he tries. He has trouble showing and talking about his feelings. When you first meet him he acts cold around you but when he gets to know you he shows you his true, sensitive self. He is the skill of the operation and is a master at martial arts. He does the most dangerous part of the job and is most likely to get hurt. Both he and Yuki used to hate each other but now they have grown to be close friends, although they would never admit it. They have nicknames for each other like stupid cat and damn rat. They used to be offensive but now they are friendly. Out of all the teams this one works best with each other. Now that I've given you a bit of back ground let's get on with the story.

Just as Shigure put the last file inside the folder there was a knock at his office door and Min popped her head round it.

"Shigure, have you finished the document yet?" she asked.

Shigure inwardly smirked. He could have some fun with this.

"Oh actually I'm not feeling well. Oh my poor stomach. I think I'm dying!" Shigure wailed dramatically. However Min was used to his teasing by now and she was having none of it.

"Shigure you are going to sit at your desk and you are going to sort those files whether you like it or not!" she said, getting agitated.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shigure screamed as he leaped out of his chair and bolted out of his office.

"Shigure come back HERE!" Min yelled, clearly getting very annoyed about the whole situation.

About 2 hours of running, dragging, kicking and screaming later, Min had finally gotten Shigure back in his office and tied him to the chair with a rope that randomly appeared out of nowhere, when there was another knock on the door. A brown haired girl opened it and smiled at Shigure sweetly.

"Tohru!" Shigure said returning the gesture. "How is our little flower?"

"I'm fine Shigure" she replied in her usual sweet manner.

Tohru Honda is the agents' personal assistant. She sorts every thing from the tea to filing. The agents say she works too hard and that she didn't have to do all of that but she insists. She is just showing her appreciation for taking her in after her mum died. She is especially close to Yuki and Kyo seen as they spend so much time together. Many of the prince Yuki fan club girls think that she is trying to take him away from them but they wouldn't hurt her. I hope. There is another rumour going around that she is the one who broke the curse. But I don't know. They're just rumours.

"So what brings you here?" Shigure asked expectantly.

"Oh yes! I'm so Sorry! I'm such an idiot!" Tohru screamed as she ran around waving her arms in the air.

"um…..Tohru?" Shigure said with a drop of sweat making its way down his face.

"I really should work harder."

"Tohru.."

"I didn't mean to be disrespectful to you Shigure. I mean you've done so much for me. I know! I'll clean your office to make up for it."

"Tohru!"

"I'll get started right away!"

"TOHRU!"

She looked startled before she remembered why she was here and she stood still rather awkwardly.

"oh yeah. Sorry. I over reacted again didn't I?" she said with a hand at the back of her head.

"no kidding." Shigure mumbled the sweat never leaving his face.

"anyway…Akito wants to see you in his office." Tohru said, brightening up again as she left to get on with her chores.

Shigure shook his head. That Tohru. But he felt a little disappointed. He wanted her to confess her undying love to him and they would both run off into the sunset. He was always a bit of a pervert. Oh how he loved high school girls.

"Well Min-Chan it looks like I have to go. Good luck with the filing." He sang as he skipped out of the door. Min looked as if she was going to scream.

"Fine! If he won't do it I'm going to have to do it on my own!" she said as she sat down at the desk. She angrily pulled open the draws and chucked out random documents until she came across a neatly packed file with a note that said 'to Min-Chan'.

"You mean it was finished the entire time!" she wailed as she cried into her hands. "Shiguuuuuuureeeeeeeeeee!"

Shigure chuckled to himself when he heard her scream. She was too easy to mess with. His thoughts were cut short when he realised he was standing outside Akito's office. He knocked respectively at the door before he opened it and walked in. Yuki and Kyo were already inside waiting expectantly. Akito saw him, smiled and gestured to a chair. Only when Shigure sat did he start talking. **(AN Aqito isn't going to be a dick in this. He will be strict like the head of a police force should be but he is also kind and understanding.)**

"I suppose you will be wondering why I have called you in here today." He began.

"Just a bit." Kyo said with a bit of attitude. Akito shot him a warning look before continuing.

"Have any of you heard of Ivan Lebowski?"

"Polish business man. 35 years old. Has one kid and she is spoilt rotten. He's been married 5 times and is constantly cheating on his wife with younger women between 20 and 25. He owns 5 businesses all of which have high income. By the age of 25 he became a millionaire and started to invest into higher businesses. He moved to Tokyo when he was 19 to get away from his father, Jan Lebowski (pronounced yan), who was constantly shadowing over him. He gives a lot of money to charity and some people are calling him a saint because of it. He now lives in a mansion in the country away from other people" Yuki said with a blank expression and a bored tone. He turned to see all three of them staring at him with their mouths gaping open. "What?"

"Y-yes. Thank you Yuki. Anyway he makes out he is a respected business man but we suspect there is something he is hiding." Aqito explained.

"What makes you say that?" Shigure asked.

"Because anyone who has tried to investigate him has gone missing or had an 'accident'." Aqito said with disgust.

"Let me guess. You want us to investigate?" Kyo asked. Aqito nodded.

"Do whatever it takes. I want to know what he is hiding."

"We're on it" Shigure said as he got up and headed to the door.

"Oh and guys. Be careful. He could be dangerous." Aqito informed them with concern etching onto his features. Yuki smiled at him.

"We will" he assured as he closed the door.

"So how should we go about this?" Shigure asked when they were all outside.

Yuki thought for a moment before answering.

"I'll get some information and find out any weaknesses he might have. Meanwhile, Shigure keep tabs on him find out where he goes and what time. I want a full schedule." Shigure nodded. "And Kyo…um just do what you were doing before." Kyo sighed. He was never involved in the prep work.

"Fine. I'll be in the training room if you need me." He said and started to walk in that direction.

"Right. Lets get to work." Yuki said as he and Shigure left the building.


End file.
